<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Replacement by Combatking14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094766">The Replacement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14'>Combatking14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors start spreading of a new Faith Seed, Rachel and the Deputy go and find out about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Seed/Reader, Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed, Sara/Faith Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Replacement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after The Resistance captured The Seed Ranch the fighting between the Peggies and Resistance has increased many folds. House to house and corner too corner. But the Peggies still have some interesting strings to pull. At the Hope County Jail Sheriff Whitehorse, Tracey and those from the Whitetail Militia conven over the radio. The Deputy is there are well.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey: We are losing too many people.</p><p>Whitehorse: Well so are they.</p><p>Tracey: They brought the Angels back...</p><p>Whitehorse: I thought that ended with Faith.</p><p>Dep: Rachel knows how to make them but it isn't her doing this.</p><p>Whitehorse: We have to find out who.</p><p>Deputy: Right...</p><p> </p><p>While they talk Rachel is listening. She is in an air duct... the same one the Deputy used too enter the jail during the siege. Rachel full well knew after her little show and tell too the county that the Peggies and some of the Militia would be gunning for her so she just decided to be sneaky and use the not so normal entrance to the jail. She didn't know that the Angels have returned and it doesn't sit well with her. However, everyone is interrupted by a radio call...</p><p> </p><p>Jess: Deputy?</p><p>Dep: Jess? What is up?</p><p>Jess: Rachel is gone.</p><p>Dep: What?</p><p>Jess: She is gone... she is just gone.</p><p>Dutch: She left in the middle of the night. Toke her weapons, equipment everything. Who knows where she is.</p><p>Dep: It will be fine Dutch.</p><p>Dutch: Watch your backs, everyone...</p><p>*The Deputy turns the radio off*</p><p>Dep: Done hearing that shit...</p><p>Whitehorse: Still a Seed Rook.</p><p>Dep: Don't start Sheriff...</p><p>Whitehorse: The Peggies will get her or we will. She will have too dealt with eventually.</p><p>"You just got your chance"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looks up to the upper floor of the room and sees Rachel (all dressed up). They train their weapons on Rachel (minus Tracey and the Deputy). She then begins a slow walk along the left side of the upper floor, never once breaking eye contact with them. The Deputy and Tracey are speechless. That is Rachel... but it is someone they don't recognize physically. The clothes, face paint, the gear, the look in her eyes. Rachel drops down to the 2nd floor and begins another slow walk around to the right side of the room. Still never breaking eye contact with those below. She then drops down to the main floor. A few resistance members surround her as she walks toward Sheriff Whitehorse. His gun meets her forehead and she stops dead in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Rach: Here is your chance Sheriff.... take it.</p><p> </p><p>Whitehorse doesn't know what to do. Rachel looks at him right in the eyes and never once breaking eye contact with him.</p><p> </p><p>Rach: You scared Sheriff? Having flashbacks? I'm not here with a needle full of Bliss, that is for Joseph and John. I'm not here to take you back there... I'm here to help.</p><p>*Whitehorse still doesn't move a muscle*</p><p>Rach: Who are you going to kill Sheriff? Faith Seed? Or Rachel Jessop?</p><p>*The radio crackles to life*</p><p>Jess: Rachel? Where are you?</p><p>*Rachel toggles the radio on her tactical vest*</p><p>Rach: Right here Jess.</p><p>Jess: *sigh* Your safe. Where are you?</p><p>Rach: Staring the Sheriff right in the eyes.</p><p>Jess: Oh God....</p><p>Rach: All cool here Jess. Everything is fine.</p><p>Jess: Deputy...</p><p>*The Deputy approaches Whitehorse and Racheal*</p><p>Dep: Sheriff... Earl.</p><p>*Whitehorse safeties his weapon and lowers it*</p><p>Whitehorse: I don't know what is scarier... you in the Bliss, you standing in front of me or you fighting the Peggies.</p><p>Rach: What is this with the Angels? I killed all of them.</p><p>Whitehorse: I guess you didn't. Someone is controlling them or at least guiding them.</p><p>Dep: Have to find out who.</p><p> </p><p>For the next few hours, they begin to plan for dealing with the Angels and all the Peggie checkpoints and roadblocks. During the night Rachel is out on patrol around the prison. Most of the resistance members avoid her, which is fine with her. On her 2nd pass around she sees The Deputy and Tracey talking.</p><p> </p><p>Dep: What is up with Rachel?</p><p>Tracey: Don't know. I know she is good at getting in peoples heads but this is something new.</p><p>Dep: Most of the people here are avoiding her and not talking to her.</p><p>*Rachel approaches them*</p><p>Rach: Everything okay?</p><p>Dep: Well...</p><p>Tracey: We are worried about you.</p><p>*The look on Rachel's face is one of confusion*</p><p>Rach: Why?</p><p>Dep: Can't we be?</p><p>Tracey: The last time she saw you were out cold, beat up and near death. And now here you are looking like you are we are just..... concerned.</p><p>*A Resistance member run to them with some pizza and quickly leaves*</p><p>Rach: Haven't eaten all day... don't mind if I do.</p><p>Dep: There is the Rachel Jessop I remember.</p><p>Rach: I'm still me.... just letting the monster come out to play. The monster he created.</p><p>Tracey: Don't let it consume you Racheal.</p><p>Rach: It will not be like last time. My time out here has given me the skills needed to help you guys.</p><p> </p><p>For a while Tracey and The Deputy reconnect with Rachel. Though they are still worried they are glad to see her. Once the pizza is finished Racheal returns too her patrol around the prison. Tracey too relieves her to some sleep. At the crack of dawn, she awakens by The Deputy.</p><p> </p><p>Dep: Hey wake up, got some info that will interest you.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel is taken too main prison area where Earl in briefing the resistance on the mission being undertaken. Since she doesn't have her face paint on people around her are at a bit more ease. Sheriff Whitehorse approaches her and The Deputy.</p><p> </p><p>Whitehorse: This is for both you. Someone snapped a photo of someone who might become the next "you."</p><p>*The picture is of a blonde woman, in similar clothing too what Faith Seed would wear. But the picture doesn't get a good shot that the women's face. Rachel becomes uneasy.*</p><p>Rachel: I knew he would replace me... fuck.</p><p>Dep: Where is she located?</p><p>Whitehorse: While this is the only photo our scouts have reports a lot of manpower at the Kellett Cattle. Company house. Protecting something. You two check it out. Suggest going in at night for better cover.</p><p>Rach: Wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>The Deputy and Racheal take all day to prepare, studying what info is available. Right before they leave at Sunset Racheal is in her prison cell preparing her gear and herself. While finishing her face paint and Deputy watches...</p><p> </p><p>Dep: Rachel..... why do you do that? Why do you make yourself look like that?</p><p>*Rachel gets up, grabs her weapons*</p><p>Rach: Ready Dep?</p><p>Dep: Eh... yeah.</p><p>Rach: Second thoughts?</p><p>Dep: Nope. Lets do this.</p><p> </p><p>While they travel, The Deputy watches Rachel, who isn't talking at all. Like she is in another place, mentally preparing or thinking of something. The only thing heard is the sound of the rain hitting the windshield. When they arrive they leave their car some distance away and travel on foot. When they reach Kellett Cattle, they see a lot of guards but no sign of the "new" Faith.</p><p> </p><p>Dep: Well I guess we will get started, this rain will help.</p><p>Rach: *hands the Deputy her MS16 and some magazines* Cover me form the tree line.</p><p>Dep: You are NOT going in by yourself at close range.</p><p>Rach: I got this *pulls out an 1887 with a reflex sight*. You forgot a rifle, so use mine. Has the optic and sound suppresser. Got my pistol and bow too, not going too just use the shotgun. Save it for indoors, only got 5 shots for it.</p><p>Dep: *Sigh* Alright but I'm staying in connect with you no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel nods and takes off toward the ranch house. The Deputy circles the out perimeter of the area and relays Rachel too the number of guards.</p><p> </p><p>Dep: Got 10 outside, inside number unknown.</p><p>Rach: Roger.</p><p>Dep: let's take this slow, one at a time. though I could do this all by myself, give me enough ammo.</p><p>Rach: Just need a guardian angel Dep.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel starts on the far perimeter then works her way toward the buildings. The Deputy watches through Rachel's rifles scope, how efficient and brutal she is being.</p><p> </p><p>Dep: Hang on Rachel... going to change spots.</p><p>Rach: Roger.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel hides while the Deputy switches locations. Her spot has a better view of the road and the front.</p><p> </p><p>Deputy: Done.</p><p>Rach: Roger.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel continues the one by one killing off the Peggie guards, however, The Deputy sees trucks coming.</p><p> </p><p>Dep: Got a truck coming from the north.... 4 Peggies. Hide I got them.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel hides near the house, while The Deputy does some expert rapid-fire long-range shooting, killing the 4 Peggies. The Truckstop and The Deputy shoots out the truck lights, hiding it in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Dep: Mag change... get it off the road Rachel. Going to circle around the house... see who is inside.</p><p>Rach: On it.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel moves the truck and Deputy circles the house...</p><p> </p><p>Dep: I see 2 main floors. None the wiser.... can't see the upper floors but the lights are on. Got to get too higher ground.</p><p>Rach: Truck is swimming.... one my way back.</p><p> </p><p>With the second-floor insight The Deputy can see 2 people... but can't get high enough for clarity.</p><p> </p><p>Dep: 2 top floor. One is blonde... found our "faith." The other is an older women.</p><p>Rach: Going in.</p><p>Dep: Rachel wait!!!</p><p>Rach: Call you when it is clear.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel shuts off her radio and enters the house through the back door (before entering she takes off her boots). Quietly she enters the living room and sees one guard. She quickly kills the guard, she then hears footsteps and hides behind a wall. The moment the guard sees his dead comrade Rachel kills him too. Rachel waits too to see if anyone upstairs hears anything. After a few minutes she assumes no so she quietly heads up but before doing The Deputy knocks on the front window and points up and shows 3 fingers. Rachel nods and tells the Deputy to hold on. She holsters her pistol and draws her 1887, checking the chamber.</p><p> </p><p>Rach: Whoever opens that door... "Faith" or not will get it.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly heading upstairs, all the doors are closed but one has light coming from under it. Rachel hears talking but can't make out what is said. She checks the other rooms but the doors are locked. Approaching the only room not checked she knocks on the door. Someone is heard approaching the door. Once the door opens Rachel unloads around into the guard. The results are very brutal and bloody. When the guard lands someone in the room screams. Silence follows only with Rachel racking her shotgun and sound of the empty shell bouncing around on the floor. She pushes the door open and enters. The Deputy was correct in their being 3 people, slinging the 1887 and drawing her pistol she eyes the rooms too occupants. Quickly Rachel recognizes one of them...</p><p> </p><p>Rach: Sister Nancy..... been a while hasn't it?</p><p>Nancy: Hellspawn…</p><p>Rach: Hm... you hurt me. Not really... just a creation of "The Father." And of Faith....</p><p>Nancy: Doesn't listen to a word she says.... her soul is corrupted. John is looking for her.</p><p>Rach: Oh I know he is. And I'm looking for him. I'm not corrupted... just really fucking pissed.</p><p> </p><p>The young blonde woman isn't talking and Rachel can tell is scared out of her mind. But Racheal gets a nagging feeling....</p><p> </p><p>Rach: (I have seen her before....)</p><p>*Nancy tries too reach for a pistol on the table*</p><p>Rach: Go ahead Sister Nancy... touch it. Give me an excuse... You know Sister Nancy when I was in US Marshall Burke mind he kept thinking one thing for I got my hooks into him. Want to know what it was?</p><p>*Nancy doesn't say word*</p><p>Rach: "Fucking Nancy..." He was pissed at you.</p><p>Nancy: God is judging you.</p><p>Rach: I'm already in hell... just bring it to you fuckers before I go their personally.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel eyes the other women. Reading her mannerisms and such. It then dawns on Rachel who it is...</p><p> </p><p>Rach: You are Sara... right?</p><p>"Y-Yes"</p><p>Nancy: Your name is Faith now.</p><p>Rach: Shut the fuck up Nancy, we are talking here.</p><p>Sara: Your Faith... right?</p><p>Rach: One of them.</p><p>Sara: One of them?</p><p>Rach: They haven't told you anything have they? Was in your place once...</p><p>Nancy: Don't...</p><p>*Rachel shots at her feet. Sara lets out a scared squeak. Rachel turns on her radio*</p><p>Rach: Come on up Deputy... all clear.</p><p>Dep: Roger.</p><p>*From below they hear the door open and The Deputy head upstairs*</p><p>Dep: Outside is clear.... Rachel.</p><p> </p><p>Nancy and Deputy's eyes lock. Rachel can tell The Deputy's rage is at a boiling point.</p><p> </p><p>Rach: Take that piece of shit downstairs. I and Sara have to talk.</p><p>Deputy: With pleasure...</p><p> </p><p>The Deputy gives Rachel her rifle and ammo back and takes 1887 off her. Then she drags Nancy downstairs and Rachel shuts the door.</p><p> </p><p>Sara: What did you mean by "one of them?"</p><p>Rach: There has been more than one Faith Seed. Before me at least 3 or 4 of them.</p><p>Sara: What happened too them?</p><p>Rach: Knowing The Father dead somewhere.</p><p>*Sara turns a ghost white*</p><p>Rach: I was his favorite.... because I never let him down and always had faith in him. In reality, I was scared of him. Frightened of what he would do to me if I disappointed him. I never wanted to be around him. John and Jacob I really had no issue with.... they taught me everything there is to know about being one his Heralds. Everything was going as well as it could.... until the Deputy showed up.</p><p>Sara: What happened?</p><p>Rach: The Deputy wrecked my entire Bliss operation and we fought.</p><p>Sara: You did? What happened?</p><p>Rach: We beat the hell out of one another. In the end, though I was the one under the gun. She had every right to kill me.... I was beaten, I was lost and ready for it to end. I tired of living in fear, the drugs... everything. Yet here I am.</p><p>Sara: Why?</p><p>Rach: Because we are the same. Former drug addicts. The Deputy was saved by a police officer, I was saved by a police officer. And I saved her and I can save you. You aren't in the Bliss fully yet.</p><p>*Rachel offers her hand*</p><p>Rach: I can train you, give you the skills needed to survive out here. You can help us.</p><p>*Sara looks unsure*</p><p>Rach: You become the next Faith Seed, you WILL be replaced at some point. You replaced me. The Father toke 8 years of my life away from me... 8 years I can never get back. I'm offering you a different path to walk Sara.</p><p> </p><p>Sara takes Rachels hand and they head downstairs. The Deputy is waiting for them (Nancy is tied to a chair). The Deputies face lights up when Racheal and Sara appear. She hugs both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Sara: What is your name? It isn't Faith...</p><p>Rach: Racheal..... Racheal Jessop.</p><p>Nancy: No!!!</p><p>Deputy: And you bitch.... you are coming back with us.</p><p>Rach: Maybe a trip into the Bliss is in order?</p><p>Dep: The Bliss is too good a fate. Maybe an Angel?</p><p>Rach: Sure. But I think your Sheriff would love to have a word first.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone throws Nancy into the back of the truck and they head to the jail. Sara is between Racheal and The Deputy.</p><p> </p><p>Sara: I have to know about my friends.</p><p>Dep: What friends?</p><p>Sara: Alex and Hannah. They came with me here.</p><p>Rach: They are dead.</p><p>Sara: What!?</p><p>Rach: Jacob got Hannah... she didn't last long. She going to be in the military right?</p><p>Sara: *Weeping* Yes...</p><p>Rach: Your friend Alex is strung up somewhere. Heard about it.</p><p> </p><p>Sara cries as the Rachel comforts her. They return to the Jail and everyone welcomes them. Sara is taken inside for food and a health check-up. Rachel heads to her cell for some sleep and The Deputy helps the planning for more attacks on Edens Gate. Deep in the night The Deputy is still up, reading reports and studying plans for the next set of attacks. Sara enters the cell area...</p><p> </p><p>Dep: Should get some sleep, Sara. Been a rough time for you.</p><p>Sara: I'm fine Deputy. Thank you but I do want to talk.... if you have time.</p><p>Dep: *sets down her reports* What is up?</p><p>*Sara takes a seat beside the Deputy*</p><p>Sara: What happened between you and Racheal?</p><p>Dep: Well.... kind of a long story. But "Faith" had taken me into the Bliss a few times, trying to control me. When I didn't bend too her, she takes control of Marshall Cameron Burke and used him to shoot died Virgin Minkler and helped get the Peggies inside the prison. Though "Faith" had already gotten too the Marshall already and got him good. After freeing the prison and tried too free the Sheriff "Faith" stopped me and threatened me not to interfere with him. We then fought...</p><p>Sara: She already told me about that... a little.</p><p>Dep: She showed me no mercy and I showed her no mercy either. Toke everything I had too beat her... down to the last bullet I had. And I for a moment... had every intention to end her. She toke steps towards me but held my ground. It wasn't until I saw the look in her eyes that I paused.</p><p>Sara: You paused because you saw yourself. Being a former drug addict.</p><p>Dep: Yes... I did see myself. I saw Rachel Jessop, not Faith Seed. I found notes and messages left by Rachel. Notes of fear and sadness. I said that I would "free her from this life." She closed her eyes and waited for the end.</p><p>Sara: The end never came obviously.</p><p>Dep: I fired into the river behind her. When she opened her eyes and looked behind her I could tell her expression on her face. When she looked at me... It is a look I'll never forget. So much emotion yet confusion. I hugged her.... the rest is history.</p><p>Sara: You saved her from The Father too.</p><p>Dep: Yeah I did. Once John is gone... I don't what will happen. Racheal is hiding something... something from her time in The Project. I don't know what but it is something dark.</p><p>Sara: Is that why she dresses like that?</p><p>Dep: Well she is a master at manipulating people. I guess it is just too get in peoples heads.</p><p>Sara: Worked on me.</p><p>Dep: PEG knows about her. Keep hearing about a "Demon" and "Hellspawn."</p><p> </p><p>Sara joins the Resistance against Edens Gate and helps in the fighting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>